One Big Happy Family
by LunaLongbottom7
Summary: What would happen if Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball before Viktor had the chance? What would happen if Neville chose to ask Luna instead of Ginny? My take on things. Written with help from jamessiriuspotter-forever. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


**A/N: This is my first story and constructive criticism is more than welcome! I hope you like my story. I am a very big Neville/Luna shipper. ALSO jamessiriuspotter-forever helped in the making of this story! jamessiriuspotter-forever is a big Harry/Hermione shipper, hint the Harry/Hermione relationship here! I hope you enjoy my-OUR- story!**

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do I look like I am J.K. Rowling? If I _did _own Harry Potter, Draco wouldn't be evil, Harry would be with Hermione, Neville would be with Luna, Ron wouldn't be a dumb ass, and Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dobby, James, Lily, and Sirius wouldn't have been killed. ALSO, Voldemort would have been just an evil little fairy of fairy world who died by eating a taco and come back as a fairy ghost to wreck havoc with Peeves at Hogwarts. ~jamessiriuspotter-forever  
><strong>

.

.

** .  
><strong>

Neville was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after the Yule Ball was announced. He thought to himself, "Who will I ask?" Neville thought about asking Ginny Weasley but he thought that she only wanted to be with Harry. He was thinking long and hard about all the girls he could ask. The only possibility besides Ginny was a Ravenclaw third year that he had kind of developed a crush on, Luna Lovegood.

As fate would have it, at that moment, Luna herself walked into Neville. She apologized, saying, "Sorry Neville. I was trying to avoid a Nargle infested mistletoe."  
>"It's okay, Luna. I was thinking about something. I have a question. WouldyougototheYuleBallwithme?" Neville stuttered out.<p>

"I would love to, Neville. That sounds like fun. As long as there are no Wrackspurts at the ball, I would love to." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile.

"Um-I-Great! I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 7:00 tomorrow evening. Can't wait!" Neville said.

As they went through the doors of the Great Hall, they separated with a knowing smile to their respective tables. "Oi! Neville, what's up with you? You seem kind of out of it—more than usual." Ron said. "Sorry Ron. I just asked Luna to the ball and she said yes. I am just really happy about it. Do you have a date yet, Ron? If not, you should get going on that before you have to ask your sister." Neville said with new confidence.

Ron turned beet red with anger. He then smirked thinking he had an easy way out. He turned to Hermione and asked, "Hey Hermione, go to the ball with me?" Hermione then said, "I'm sorry Ronald, but I already have a date to the ball."Ron got even redder and asked, "Who would ask YOU to the ball?" Hermione got up, angry, and said, "Well if it took you this long to notice that I'm a girl, doesn't mean that other people haven't! For your information, you will find out who my date is on the night of the ball." Hermione proceeded to leave the Great Hall in a huff.

Ron turned to Harry. "So mate, I guess it's just me and you without dates." Harry proceeded to turn to Ron and ask, "Why the bloody hell would you think that? I have a date to the ball!" Harry then got up and followed Hermione out.

Lavender turns to Ron, "Hey Ron! I don't have a date yet." Ron turned to face Lavender. "Sure. Come to the Yule Ball with me." Lavender then smiled, "I'll meet you in the common room at 7:00."

**YULE BALL**

Neville and Harry were waiting in the Great Hall for their dates. First, Luna came down the stairs. Neville couldn't think. Luna was wearing a silver silky strapless dress that reached the floor and looked great on her. "Luna, you look amazing, beautiful, breath taking there're really no words to describe how amazing you look." Lune blushed. "Thank you, Neville. You look dashing as well."

Neville walked up to Luna and linked arms with her. He turned to Harry, "I'll see you inside, mate. Don't worry, you won't fall on your face dancing in front of everyone, just you and the champions and their dates. Hermione won't allow that." Neville said with a smirk.

"Neville, are you trying to make me even more nervous than I already am?" Harry said. Neville and Luna then walked into the Great Hall where the ball was being held. Harry heard a voice behind him say, "Harry, Neville's right, I wouldn't let you fall on your face." Harry turned around and saw Hermione walking down the staircase in a beautiful periwinkle dress that fit her just right. It was floor length and looked amazing on her. Harry momentarily forgot to breathe.

"Wow Hermione. You look stunning. Shall we?" Harry asked as he reached her. "We shall" Hermione said with a smile. They linked arms and walked toward where the other champions stood. Fleur took one look at Hermione and said with a smile, "'Ermione, you look absolutely amazing if I say so myself." Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you Fleur, you look beautiful as well." Then McGonagall said, "Champions, line up in this order: Mister Diggory with Miss Chang in front, Mister Krum with Miss Weasley second, Miss Delacour with Mister Davies third, and Mister Potter with Miss Granger last. You will all eat first and then dance with your respective partners. After that, you may do whatever you wish that is not against the rules."

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna danced throughout the night. Mostly everything went swimmingly except when Ron arrived with Lavender and got into a fight with Hermione. Harry was talking with Neville and Luna while Hermione was getting some punch. On her way back, Ron bumped into her. He started talking and was acting like a douche, and then said, "Well, if your date is so great, why don't you just go snog him then!" Hermione was already really pissed at Ron so she said, "Fine! I will, but don't go and get jealous of me or him."

Hermione proceeded to go to Harry who was right by them and kiss him. He was surprised at first but kissed her back. Everyone was staring at them and then began to cheer. Everyone was cheering, even the professors, except for Ronald who then pushed Harry and ran out the Hall. Everyone was shocked for a moment and then continued to pass out money to the bets that they lost. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see that basically everyone in the Hall had bets on them getting together. They were okay with it and proceeded to go to the garden to snog some more.

Back in the Hall, the people who were getting the most money were Neville, Luna, and Professor McGonagall. Neville and Luna were so happy that they got all this money that Luna got carried away and kissed Neville. The people in the Great Hall were shocked once more and most proceeded to grumble and headed out to the gardens to give Harry and Hermione their money.

**20 Years Later**

20 years had passed since that fateful day. Neville, Luna, Harry, and Hermione all lived through the war. The four found and destroyed all seven horcruxes, and Harry, after he "died" from Voldemort's hand once, came back to life and killed him. The war proceeded to end right after that.

At the age of twenty, Harry then proposed to Hermione, and got married on Halloween of the next year. Now at the age of 34, Harry and Hermione Potter have three children: James, Sirius, and Lily. James is 13 years old, Sirius is 11, and Lily is 9. James has messy brown hair with brown eyes like his mother. James inherited his parents and grandparents courage, brains, and maraudering. James of course, is a Gryffindor. Sirius is a complete clone of Harry, messy black hair that is impossible to tame, piercing green eyes, like his father and grandmother. Sirius lives up to his namesake and is a complete lady's man even at the age of 11. Much to his mother's glee, Sirius was a smart, courageous boy who does not like pranking as much as his older brother but still enjoys a prank or two every once in a while. Like his ancestors, Sirius is a Gryffindor. Lily somehow inherited her grandmother's beautiful red hair and her grandfather's hazel eyes. Lily had every boy she met, including her father and uncle, wrapped around her little finger. She was very studious but had some of her parent's Gryffindor courage. When she goes to Hogwarts, Hermione says that she will be in Ravenclaw.

Not much after Harry and Hermione were married, Neville proposed to Luna. Luna, how she accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball, said that she would if there were no Wrackspurts there. Knowing Luna, that was a yes. They then got married on the 27th of June. Now Neville, at the age of 34, and Luna at the age of 33, have been married for 13 years. They have two children, with another on the way. Their oldest is 13 and her name is Alice. She has elegant blonde waves flowing down her back, with blue eyes. To her father's delight, Alice was a perfect mix of brains and courage. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Professor Longbottom's (Neville's) house, Gryffindor. Their second child, Lysander, has brown hair and dreamy amber eyes. Lysander is the same age as Lily, 9 years old. Just like his mother, Lysander has Luna's dreamy expression but is very smart and is not afraid to stand up for himself. Lysander is expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw in two years. Luna and Neville want the gender of their unborn child to remain a mystery until the birth. They have some names for if it's a boy or a girl. If it's a boy then his name will be Frank, and if it's a girl, her name will be Celine.

All four of them work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry works at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All the students enjoy having a war hero, none the less, the boy who lived teach them at Hogwarts. He is the deputy headmaster at Hogwarts, where Minerva McGonagall is headmistress. Hermione works as the Transfiguration teacher and all of her students, including the Slytherins, have to agree that her classes are fun, but full of work and knowledge. Neville is the Herbology professor and is also head of Gryffindor House. He is always fun to be around but can be very serious when needed. Luna serves as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Her students can say that her classes are both intellectual and full of real and made up creatures. Luna, living up to the house that she was sorted in, is the head of Ravenclaw house. At Hogwarts, you will find that there are two Professor Potters and Professor Longbottoms. The four are really close and always have each others backs. You can rarely see one by themselves. Harry and Hermione's kids call Neville and Luna, Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. As well as Harry and Hermione are Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione to Neville and Luna's kids.

The five children are aware that they are not related, but are all very close. Up until they began to date, Alice and James were like brother and sister, inseparable. But now they have developed a closer bond, and realized their feelings towards each other. James and Sirius are very overly protective of Lily as most big brothers are. They all take care of each other and watch each others backs. They are one, big happy family.

_****NO WEASLEYS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY! Well…. Except for Ron, yeah he died in the final battle instead of Fred and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is going strong for Fred and George.****_

.

.

.

**A/N: Did you like it? I-WE- hope you did! Reviews are as good as a Fred and George prank! R&R!**

**(:**

**LunaWeasley7 and jamessiriuspotter-forever  
><strong>


End file.
